Scars
by justmorefangirls
Summary: Cuts will heal, but scars are to is a proud District two victor...Well was. Cato sees everything clearly after winning the 73rd annual Hunger Games. This year Cato will be a mentor for the 74th Hunger Games , Follow Cato as he re-lives his games, and find out some of his Deepest, Darkest secrets.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HEY GUYS! I'M sooo Excited so this is my very first fanfiction. So if you like it leave a review and follow me! :)

*DISCLAIMER*- I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, JUST THE IDEA.

ENJOY :3

SCARS  
(CHAPTER 1)

Look at me. What do you see? A cold blooded killer, a monster? I know some days that's what I see, but I know I'm more than that. Ever since I won the 73rd annual Hunger Games, I've noticed things...about how other districts see me, how the other tributes saw me... But I'm more than that, I've been brainwashed to wear a mask and bottle up my emotions,and to feel only one thing. Anger .Blind rage. I've been brainwashed since the age of seven, to believe that the Hunger Games bring only good things, that the death and blood of a tribute means, pride. That the Hunger Games brings pride and wealth to your district, but they don't tell you about the things that happen to you after the Games. They don't tell you about the post traumatic stress, the survivors guilt, the nightmares, and the sleeping disorders. Some days, I can't even get out of bed.

Today, I guess I'm going to have to...

Today I'm going to be shipped off to the capital (yet again), to mentor the 74th annual Hunger Games.

I'm woken up by the repeated sound of my doorbell. I sit up, and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I groggily get up stretch my back and make my way down the stairs.I open the door to see my old escort and my old prep team eagerly waiting at the door...

A/N- SORRY GUYS FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER... WORKING ON CHAPTER TWO!

FOLLOW AND ADD MY STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES!


	2. Chapter 2

SCARS  
(CHAPTER 2)

"What the hell are you guys doing here at 6:00 in morning, don't you guys know the reaping is at 2:00 in the afternoon?" I growl, crossing my arms over my chest, still not inviting them in.

"Good morning Cato, Nice to see your doing well since I last saw you." My escort Azalea Fly says coolly. Today my colorful escort, is wearing a gold wig, with pink highlights,with a pink pan suit with a orange rose in her front shirt pocket.

"I wouldn't exactly say well..." I say under my didn't hear me, she simply brushes past me and walks into my house. For someone who constantly was nagging me about my manners, she sure has none herself. She was then quickly followed in by my prep all smiled at me before squeezing in through the door. My prep team is definitely a very interesting are all girls but they are triplets, they all have the same long face, pointy nose and droopy hazel were all wearing their work shirt ,red pants and bedazzled triplets do have noticeable differences...One of the girls is plump with green hair slicked back and tied in a ponytail,another had long curly red hair with lots of freckles while the last one has short choppy hot pink hair.I don't know their names but as the day goes on i'll pick up on that.

After three minutes of silence, I decided to speak up. "Why are you guys here this early,not that I'm not thrilled your here or anything?" I say that sentence dripping with sarcasm...

The pink haired girl on my prep team speaks up..."We haven't seen you in months so we didn't know how well you have been taking care of yourself.."

The plump girl with green hair picks up her sentence "Yeah wouldn't want you going on T.V. Looking like that..." She says gesturing to all of me. Sure I just woke up, I'm only in baggy grey sweat pants, and haven't brushed my hair or teeth, but I couldn't help but feel offended...

"Yeah" The girl with the red hair pipes up. "You are mentoring this year, an you are kind of expected to show up at the reaping.." She says summing up what I already know.

"Well girls, we have a lot of work to do,so get started!"Azalea barks.

Each of the girls care fully set down a duffel bag on my couch, and started to girls forced me into a chair and started to get to work. They began with my face. It was quiet for the first 3 minutes?No, more like was nice while it lasted  
I really wasn't listening, I was tuning in and out to their conversation, but honestly I really didn't care about the newest capital technologies, or Mariah's cheating scandal. I was drawn back into what they were saying when they asked my a question...  
"Cato, do you know who your tributes are going to be?" The pink one says eager to get the latest news before everyone else.

"I was given the Academy's final exam results... "

The Academy is a school, more like a gym, with many instructors at different stations with multiple weapon choices and a variety of survival courses you can the end of each year they have girls fight every girl for the top spot so they can volunteer, and guys fight guys for the top spot so they can volunteer to participate in the Games.

"I'm mentoring a girl name Stacie Jones age 18 and a boy name Fredrick Coullins. The girl, Stacie got the top spot because she's an expert in hand to hand combat, but that's all she has... The boy knows about everything he has studied every weapon and aced every corse. He is very prepared, and definitely knows what he's doing..." I state wearing that mask I was trained to wear. All of my prep team turn to each other and chatter excitedly about 'how wonderful the games will be this year' and 'how excited they are'.

After they're done with my face, they tell me to take off my shirt so they can make my 'skin glow'. They start to rub my skin with what feels almost like sand. The girl with the pink hair stops what she's doing, and stares at my arm, pursing her lips together and furrowing her eyebrows together. "I didn't know you were hurt on your arms during your games?" She says plainly.

"Thats because I didn't" I say. "We'll then what are all these scars from?"She says, still pushing to get answers.

"Well, we can take those off with that cream over there,it loosens the scar tis-"

"No!" I shout cutting her off. I lower my voice. "No, it a reminder to me,it's really complicated and too long of a story for now."I say keeping my cool, giving them false hope about my promise to tell them later.

My prep team nods. "Alright! We're done with you now, so you can just sit, relax, and not touch your face while you wait for your stylist, to get here."


	3. Chapter 3

SCARS  
(CHAPTER 3)

My prep team finished working on me at about 8:30 in the morning. My stylist didn't come until 12:00. There's a loud knock at the door, assuming its my stylist, my escort bolts up off the couch and sets down the magazine she's been reading. "You're late." Azalea says through gritted teeth.

"Well, I wouldn't have been if you guys didn't leave without me.." The stylist says with a huff, fighting her way through the door.

"We would have all been late if we would've waited for you!" Azalea says defensively.

"Whatever!" My stylists says waving them off. The only way you could tell my stylist was from the capital, was because of her accent and make up. She had her eyelashes died pink, and wears neon green lipstick, and eyeshadow.

"Hello!" My stylist says smiling, and sticking her hand out for me to shake. "My name is Emilia Wittz." I take her hand and she makes her way to the couch. "Sit down!" Emilia said while patting the seat next to her. I go over to her and sit down. "I have a nice ensemble for you to wear." She starts. " It's just a dress shirt with thin black lines, black pants, and slacks, because you and I both know its too hot outside for the whole tie and jacket stuff.." She finishes. She hands me my clothes. And ushers me over to the bathroom where she leaves me to get dressed.

After I finished getting dressed, I walk out to the living room and stand in the middle of the room while, my stylist circles around me like a shark, inspecting my outfit to make sure it looks good,and fits right. " It's perfect! We still have an hour until the reaping starts, but in since your a mentor they probably want you there early." She states.I nod in agreement,and we all make are way out the for after my prep team was finished packing up all of their equipment.

We arrive at the stage thirty minutes before the reaping starts. I scan the many hard working people setting up the stage in hope to find are mayor, a short ,fat,blonde man that goes by the name of Phillip Vincent . I found him talking to a District two construction worker, I walk over to him to talk to him about where he wants me during the reaping. He looks up from what he's doing and smiles, while waving off the worker. " Ah! Cato Ritte, just the man I wanted to see!" I smile at him. "Hello Mayor Vincent, I was wondering where you wanted me during the reaping?"

"Oh well, Victor Ritte you can sit on the chair to my left." He says before turning back and doing what he was doing before I bothered him.  
It's just about time for the reaping to start and I make my way up to my seat next to the mayor and his wife. The boys and girls of District Two start to file in, I scan the crowd to try and find the faces of my two tributes that match the picture on they're file. I settle my gaze on the 18 year old boy tribute, Fredrick Coullins. He looks confident, Stacie Jones on the other hand is sweating bullets, probably last minute jitters for her, I figured this would happen she only focused on one thing during her training. Unlike Fredrick,Stacie has signed her death warrant by deciding to volunteer this year.

Everyone has arrived and Azalea steps up to the podium and begins to speak. " Welcome, today is the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games!We have a video for you all the way from the capital!" Azalea gestures to the screen and the same video every year starts to play. When it's over Azalea hobbles over to the big glass bowl full of names. "Ladies first. Christina Vincent." Azalea calls out. Vincent... That must be the mayors daughter. Every one turns to her she's confident, I don't think the mayor enrolled her into the Academy. With all the volunteers I don't think he thought he would have to. I look over the crowd to find a 13 year old girl, same blonde hair, blue eyes as the mayor, she had freckles sprinkled over her nose,she is small and lean. Christina was momentarily shocked. "Don't be shy!" Azalea coaxed. Christina made her way up to the stage. Christina held her head high and stopped next to Azalea. "Any volunteers?!" Asked. I look over and spot Stacie the one that's supposed to volunteer. Silence. Nobody speaks up. That's when I see the panic really start to settle over Christina's face.

"Alright! Now for the boys.." Azalea picks up.

She digs her hand into the bowl "Matthew Causey." A boy at least 16 makes his way to the stage, and was quickly replaced by Fredrick Coullins. Fredrick is like me he's tall and muscular, accept he's tanner with brown eyes, Spiky Black hair and a blindingly white smile.

" Ladies and Gentleman may I present the 74th annual Hunger Games Tributes!" Azalea says proudly.

A/N- SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER BUT IM WORKING ON CHAPTER 4 NOW******


End file.
